User talk:Clonefanatic
People Who Have Joined My Group: Leaders: 501stLegionCptDogma, 501stLegionComHevy Troopers (players): 501stLegionSgtEcho. (edit your new name here. and tell me who you are that you just joined on my talk page) Comments Hi. I was reading your page, and I love BF2 as well, except I do not play it on PC. I am possibly getting the PC Version his weekend :) So if you meet anyone new on your group named 501LegionSgtEvan, it would be me. I think that is how you name yourself. You may need to fill me in on how to get to your group. So... yeah. And, welcome to the Wiki. Thanks for replyin back to me. Man, I'm glad you want to join:) Except I forgot something. (embarassed) Instead of writing Legion after 501st don't write Legion, just write your other stuff. And, you have to write in your fav 501st Legion clone trooper not your wiki name. K? And how old r u? Clonefanatic :Oh, I know not to use my wiki name, I am not that new at this kind of stuff. My favorite would be... Rex probally. And what is the age limit? I am older than thirteen, if that is what you mean. (And just to be sure, the game is Star Wars Battlefront 2 for the PC. Correct?) :K, you're name is good:) This is what it would look like: 501stSgtRex. Good? Ok. And, I just wanted to know how old you are that's all. And yes, the game iis called Star Wars Battlefront 2. :Clonefanatic :EvanF, R U going to purchase SWBF2 for PC? :Clonefanatic Hey! What's up? No, a mistake in weather prevented me from buying it. And I have no time this week, I am so busy. But when I get it, my bot will alert you. Thanks. Battlefront First of all, what part of "Sign all your posts on talk pages" did you not understand? That was the third time I've had to put an unsigned template on one of your comments. Always, without exception, sign your comments on any talk page with ~~~~. Second of all, no, I have never played Star Wars Battlefront. Bane7670 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message and policies Sorry for not giving you your official welcome message earlier. There are links to some of our policies in that message that you should take a close look at. I do not want users to add images relating to the live-action films and I advise you to read the image policy carefully. TVLwriter 05:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about DogmaEchofives1234 01:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Images Only put images on the left side of the page if it is completely necessary. If a picture relates to the live action series then no, do not put it in the shock trooper article. You may want to read the image policy if you are still unfamiliar with the rules regarding image adding. TVLwriter 19:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Star Wars Battlefront II No. Unfortunately, I don't own the game. Plus my computer can't support the 'real' kind of games. Its an old computer. ARC Trooper Tal 07:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages That is correct, we reserve talk pages for discussion about the page itself, as in, format and content, not simply comments or opinions about the topic. Bane7670 15:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Bane is wrong. If it is about the subject, than it is OK to use on the Talk Page. :: Actually, talk pages are for discussion about the page itself. But I understand your need to discuss these things, so, unless you wish to use the blog, I think a special page should be made for this type of discussion, like the Wookieepedia Forum:Knowledge bank. I'll tell TVL and see what he thinks. Bane7670 23:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I do not believe it is. I have been very busy since Christmas is coming around. I will get it sooner or later. Most likely sooner. Bane 7670/Clone Trooper Articles Hey, Clonefanatic, I see that Bane7670 is trying to boss you around! Why are you letting him do this? And you know, most Clone Trooper articles aren't really that accurate on here or Wookieepedia, and you may edit on my wiki at anytime too, you know! ARCTrooperFan 20:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy holidays Same to you too. TVLwriter 04:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Website Hey! Help spread the word of this site. http://jkayproductions.ezweb123.com/. Thanks! 21:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll be in your Midnight Ops. Thanks! 23:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wep My number is CT-1001 and my name is Wep. 15:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Squad Pictures Go to this page to see Weapon Squad Pictures. You can use them for Midnight Ops which are sweet by the way! What do you mean meet at your server? http://jkayproductions.ezweb123.com/#/blog/4558276357. 16:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Fanon wiki That would be a great idea, but like you guessed I'm a little busy managing other wikis as well as my completing other life tasks. If you really want a clean Clone Wars fanon wiki, you may want to consider starting it yourself and you may be able to find other editors to help you through the process. TVLwriter 01:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Fanon Wiki It's easy if you have account! Try it! I'll help out! Did you go to the paage and see the photos? 02:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki It's a fine website. Don't worry. I can't post here because i don'y have an account. To start a wiki, you just need to name it. It's really easy. 14:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Squad No innapropiate pics. Go to the blog. http://jkayproductions.ezweb123.com/#/blog/4558276357 Starting a wiki Like the user above was saying, its easier than everybody thinks. Just click on the link at the top of the page that says "Start a wiki". Choose a language and a url (name of your wiki) and you're done. TVLwriter 17:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi, you do realize you spelled Fanon wrong. For example: SWFanon, Fanon, even more. Thanks. You could ask the Wikia Staff or ask a member personally. They are on Central with all the heads and important people. Sig Pic Well, which color do you like for helmet? Red, Blue or Regular? Also, I can make you a sig. re: Well, I am going to Church right now. Do you? Anyways, I will be back around 12:15, 12:45, or 1:00. So, be on one of those times (Most likely 1:00). Also, which color? Cheers Wep His original color is yellow but I can take a change. Also, his to be blobbed blue over his chest and head. And some marks all over thne place. From a bird's eye view, his hair says "WEAPON SQUAD". Send me a link to the new wiki. Signature Sorry I was not on, I was busy. Anyways, your signature. Red.... So.. To make it do this: Type in this User:Clonefanatic/Sig with these: . Example: /Sig}}, So yeah. It ends like: You do the exact thing above except the SUBST: Like the User:Clonefanatic/Sig with the on the end of either side. --Clonefanatic 21:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) hey i just saw your oom page and was wondering what does omm or whatever mean? p.s. do you know who heneryduckfan is? he posted a bad comment about u hi was it claws bane or bane7670 who was picking on u? p.s. i wanted jessy on a barc speeder ddddddduuuuuudddeeee!!!!!!!!!!! those helmants were soooooooo awsome! where did u get them? did u make them merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey did u uplode that atte pic from ur school? p.s. merp means when theres nothing better to say like at a wedding or a golfing game mashed potatos! hey how do u know thats fox? i thought he died in heros on both sides! merp Re: Joining Clone Wars wiki Sounds good. :) I'll be joining it soon. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : As of now, no. I was actually planning to use Hammer as my clone's pic. The trooper is not (canon-wise) called Hammer so i thought i shud use his pic... ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 18:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yea. That be great. Thx :D ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 09:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will join your wiki. I've been pretty busy and haven't gotten on wikia so I'll check it out and tell some of Clone Wars fanatic friends. Claws Bane 22:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Clone trooperjessy15's block I understand your concern. If you have seen our recent conversations with him, however, we have given him around four chances to correct himself as this is the fifth time he has broken the image policy. Specifically, he has added images so that they interfere with the text and aligned images to the left side of the page which is not allowed by the image policy, and is something we have told him to watch out for. If he was ever confused by the image policy, he have could always asked me or another experienced editor for help, which he only did with the Wolffe article. If he wants solid evidence of some examples of what he has done wrong, please take a look at the links below. *Cody Revision *Appo Revision *Taggart Revision I will not unblock him, but since you claim that he truly wishes to have another chance, I will be willing shorten his block. TVLwriter 15:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : His block was shortened to two weeks. Thanks for the support. TVLwriter 18:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I received your note on your interesting site. I went there and I love it! Its great! Good job! I plan on going there again soon.